


Hi, I'm Harry

by LpsClair



Series: Harry and Draco live together in a muggle apartment in London. Draco paid for it. [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Good Tom Riddle, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, M/M, Mental Institutions, Tom Riddle is a Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 02:11:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LpsClair/pseuds/LpsClair
Summary: I woke up to the same sight as always, the same green walls and ceiling. Nothing ever changes here. I know why I'm here, they know I know why I am here. It doesn't change what they do.I stay here two days a week, Evey Saturday and Sunday. All fifty-two weeks in a year. It never changes. I've been coming here since I was eleven, so that's every weekend, for fifty-two weeks, for nine years, that's 468 weeks. Four hundred and sixty-eight weekends. It doesn't really interfere with my life all that much, I've come to see the people here as friends. But they aren't. They don't watch my house, they don't tack my phone or other electronics. Heck, they don't care who I date. All they care about is the voice in my head. And why I can talk to books, lockets, and my pet snake. Yes, I have a pet snake, that I share with my boyfriend, who I live with.





	Hi, I'm Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm playing a game called Pou, and I randomly got this idea, no clue what to do with it. So I'll just roll with it. Harry's deemed inane and Draco's parent's dislike him.

Okay, so I'm playing a game called Pou, and I randomly got this idea, no clue what to do with it. So I'll just roll with it. Also, this is somehow set in a similar universe to my Happy Birthday Harry one-shot thing.

I woke up to the same sight as always, the same green walls and ceiling. Nothing ever changes here. I know why I'm here, they know I know why I am here. It doesn't change what they do.

I stay here two days a week, Evey Saturday and Sunday. All fifty-two weeks in a year. It never changes. I've been coming here since I was eleven, so that's every weekend, for fifty-two weeks, for nine years, that's 468 weeks. Four hundred and sixty-eight weekends.

It doesn't interfere with my life all that much, I've come to see the people here as friends. But they aren't. They don't watch my house, they don't tack my phone or other electronics. Heck, they don't care who I date.

All they care about is the voice in the head. And why I can talk to books, lockets, and my pet snake. Yes, I have a pet snake, that I share with my boyfriend, who I live with.

His parents think I'm crazy, my friends' parents think I need extra care. I don't care what they think. I'm not crazy and I don't need extra care. Draco and Tom are all I need.

Oh. I forgot to mention that, the voice, yes. He's called Tom, and he says a lot of sarcastic and morbid things. But I don't mind, he's never left me on my own, he's never left me to cry. He's never insulted me. Draco doesn't do those things either, at least not anymore. Back in school, we used to hate each other.

Anyway, green walls and ceiling. Yes. My room here.

_Our room here._

Well, technically it's mine, but whatever. I don't dislike it here, but it doesn't feel completely comfortable.

_It's not supposed to, Harry._

Draco's parents work here, and that's why they think I'm crazy because I'm here. But there's nothing wrong with Tom. He's nice and sweet. He helps me remember things I forget, like buying milk or Hermione's birthday. Even Draco finds him helpful.

_September 12th Harry, you still to get her a card. I suppose he does, for when you temporarily blackout._

Oh right! I bought her a pack of chocolates, they're currently in the fridge at home. I do that sometimes, the doctors here think it's Tom's fault. I'm not that stupid, I know it is. I know it's his fault because he's done it since I was little, but it's never hurt me. He's told me it's his fault.

My doctor doesn't think it hurts me too unless I fall on something hard, but that's why our house is carpeted, also, Draco likes not wearing shoes inside and feeling comfy.

_Thank Merlin the bathroom isn't or I would scream, although I care too much about your health and hearing so I won't._

See? Why would Tom want to hurt me? I'm here so they can work out why Tom is inside my head while living elsewhere in England. So sometimes he has to move from his home in Hangleton to come here, just to speak to doctors for an hour or two. Although that's once a month.

_And I still bring you things anyway, like biscuits. Even though I like them more than you do._

Draco and I share them over tea and cake. He often comes with me, he gets as close to my room, I know he also comes by to spend time with his parents, he doesn't see them often. And he wants them to change their minds. He cares, even if I necessarily don't.

_He's an incredibly thoughtful person, I like him a lot. He just needs to get over his fear of me in the morning._

Passing Lucius, as I'm on my way to my Doctor's office, I smile and wave at him, he justs smiles back. I have a feeling I know what the first thing I'm going to say is. They don't even let me over for lunch, the most simple meal of the day, and they won't let me over.

_They'll come round eventua-_

It's been three years! I've been dating their son since we were sixteen! I think I've deserved lunch with his parents!!

My doctor looks up, startled, "Close the door, Harry." I blink shutting the door. Did I open it? Did I say that out loud?! "I take it you saw one of the Malfoys then?" I nod sitting down in front of him

"I waved and smiled, politely and he just smiled back, not a hello, not a how are Harry!" I heard him sigh, he has heard this a thousand times. I wonder if he's spoken to either Narccisa or Lucius. I know Draco talking to them won't work, we've tried that for three years.

_This isn't supposed to be a therapy session, Harry, give your poor doctor a break and talk about what you're meant to be discussing._

Sighing I take a deep breath and hear typing. "I know it's annoying for you, I can try to talk some sense into them for you." Smiling I open my eyes nodding rapidly feeling much more joyful than I was a few seconds ago.

_Now happily continue this meeting for an hour, then we're free to go back home. Draco is waiting with the car._

Smiling, the rest of the meeting went well and he gave me a little box. I'll open it later, happily skipping out of his office and towards the car Draco's parents gave Draco, he lets me drive it though. We end up talking back home.

"Your father smiled at me."

Draco stopped the car just in time so we didn't crash into our own parking space and look stupid.


End file.
